Chīmu Z
by ProNationHD
Summary: 私は再び、再び物語の説明を書いている疲れている。私はすでに2つの異なる言語でこのニュースを掲載しているので。そして今、これは私の3番目です。この物語の詳細については、説明する。私は文法的なミスを犯した場合は、私を許して。


皆を ちょっと！これは、新しいドラゴンボールとナルトファンフィクションです。私はこれ以上の詳細に行く前に、私はこの物語を作成していない。すべてのクレジットはMurderdeath21に行く。私は彼のためだけのエディタだ。なぜなら彼の文法や全体的な英語、私は助けることができなかったが、少なくとも人々が理解するであろうように、彼のために、これを編集します。のような私は、すべてのクレジットがMurderdeath21に行く前に言った。英語は私の最初の言語ではありませんが、私は英語で大丈夫成績を得るため、私はまだ彼のために書くことができます。

サイドノート： Murderdeath21 、あなたは私があなたのための物語を編集したくない理由について、あなたの理由で私はすぐにこのメッセージに問題がある場合。必要に応じて、私はあなたのためにそれを削除します。私が最初にあなたの許可を求めている必要があります知っているが、私は待つことができませんでした。

免責事項：私はナルトやドラゴンボールを所有していない。 Murderdeath21はこの物語を所有しています。

はじめに

うずまきナルト-ナルトが忍者である。彼は若い頃、彼はいたずらだったし、彼は彼の中の悪魔を持っていたので、人々は彼を憎むために使用する。彼はAIMは火影になることです。葉の村のリーダー。彼はサスケとサクラ春野、チーム7の彼の仲間の忍者2と特に密接な関係を開発しています。

サスケ·サスケチーム7のメンバーの1である。彼はナルトのライバルである。彼はオビトうちはとその家族の残りの部分を殺した彼の兄、イタチうちは、と一緒にうちは一族の数少ないメンバーの一人である。このため、サスケの唯一の願いは彼の兄弟を殺すことです、と彼は寒さと撤回個性を開発しています。すべての彼にとって貴重と考えられている仲間のチームメイト、 、との彼の相互作用が、彼は復讐にはあまり焦点を作る

さくら春野さくら春野チーム7の唯一の女性メンバーである。彼女はまた、ナルトとサスケのような忍者であり、彼女はサスケに興味があります。

大蛇丸 - 大蛇丸は、以前、リーフ村と提携した犯罪者である。大蛇丸は、リーフ村と第三代目の弟子の元忍者です。村の彼の時間の間に、彼は彼のチームメイト、自来也と綱手と一緒に村の最も強力な忍者の一人として自分自身を区別した。不死を得るために彼の願望は、他の葉の村の忍者に実験を行うために彼を導いたし、彼は最終的に村を逃げ、犯罪組織暁に参加しました。彼を敗北仲間暁メンバーイタチうちはを攻撃した後、彼は暁を離れ、彼の元の家を破壊するのを期待して彼自身の忍者村音村を確立する。彼の不死化技術は、異なるホストの物体間の彼の意識を導入することを含む、新しいホスト、特にサスケのための彼の願いは、彼の運転の動機の一つです。

港区波風 - 港区波風四代目は、うずまきナルトの父と台所うずまきに配偶者である。彼は自来也の学生とはたけカカシ、オビトうちは、と凛野原の教師だった。村全体がオビトと2回目以降の火影、千住Tobirama 、港区は常におこがましいと生意気で意見の両方ともを除く村の英雄として港を尊重します。彼の死まで、 、でも、第四雷影多くはグレートヒキガエルセージの予言で述べたように自来也の学生で、忍者の世界の救世主として彼を認識した。

今まで彼が戦場に登場した場合に港が忍者の中の天才だったように、敵の村が逃げるオン見通し注文を出した。技 術はTobiramaによって作成されましたが、それは本質的にこのように彼に彼が持っている「黄色い閃光"のタイトルを獲得し、あらかじめ用意された シール間、そのユーザーを輸送することができるテレポーテーションの手法である切望されたフライング雷神技術を完成させた人港だった多くの交通機関やシール技術、刈り取り死シールであるそのうちの一つの近くに絶滅うずまき一族のテキストから、後者のことを学びました。刈り取り死シールを使用して、 9尾鞍馬をリリースし、神秘的なマスクされた忍者と戦った後、港区はとても彼の息子だけアクセスできる鞍馬の自分自身にあることの陰の半分を吸収しながら葉の村を保存するためにナルトの体内に鞍馬をシールするために自分自身を犠牲に九尾の陽のチャクラ。

年後に第四次忍界大戦中、大蛇丸は死神から港の魂を解放し、彼をreanimates 。サスケが彼の答えに耳を傾けた後、港区、その他の火影はマダラうちは一度、すべての戦場と敗北にサスケと一緒に戦うことにした。港区が到着する最初のものですし、彼の息子ナルトはオビトは彼が彼の死の夜に直面した仮面の男だったことを知った前の戦いの間に彼自身の九尾チャクラモードを明らかに、彼の到着の瞬間満たしています。

台所うずまき - 台所うずまき母うずまきナルトと四代目の妻、港区波風です。彼女はすぐにナルトの前に、鞍馬の元ホストだった。うずまきクランのメンバーである、台所でも、彼女は水戸うずまきの交換、鞍馬のホストとなる葉の村に彼女の故郷から送信させる、彼女の仲間の間で区別された特別なチャクラを持っていた。彼女は非常に生意気と熱血彼女はトマトとレッド熱血ハバネロ、彼女は彼女の息子に渡さ特色愛称で呼ばれた子としてだった。葉の村に、台所は、最初に彼の「女性的な」外観によって奪わながら、最終的には彼らの結婚につながる、彼は誘拐犯から彼女を救った後台所の愛になった人は、港区に会った。台所は、最終的には妊娠していた、と鞍馬のシールが破壊されるのを防ぐように彼女が分娩中に秘密の場所に送らなければならなかった。しかし、場所はオビトサスケによって征服され、彼は葉の村に横行走った鞍馬リリースされました。彼女が大幅に弱体化したが台所は、試練を生き延びた。とも彼らの息子に自分のチャクラの一部を配置しながら、彼女と港の両方が、ナルトに鞍馬の半分をシールするために命を犠牲にフェイルセーフを彼がシールを破るかどう。台所のチャクラは、キツネを密封し、 16年前に彼に鞍馬の攻撃の背後にある真実を伝えるために彼女の息子を助けて、鞍馬とナルトの潜在意識の戦闘中に表示されます。消える前に、鞍馬のシールの全体の試練についての彼女を許し、彼女のおかげでナルト。

悟空、悟空は、地球ベジータに生まれ、地球に送られたサイヤ人である。彼は地球上で育ち、おじいちゃんごはんに育てられた。彼は、ごはんと呼ばれる息子がいると彼の妻の名前は集集です。悟空は地球上のすべての人間を破壊するためのものだった。しかし、そこに事故があった、彼は深い渓谷に落ち、頭を打った。それから彼は、すべてを忘れて、幸せを愛する少年となった。悟空は今、悪に対する危険や戦いから地球を保護するために誓った。彼の人生を通して、彼は一生懸命トレーニングをすると同時に平和を維持するために彼の素晴らしい強さとスキルを使用しながら、可能な最大の戦士であることを目指しています。

ごはん·ごはんは悟空とチチの息子である。彼は4歳で、尾を持っています。

ピッコロ·ピッコロはNamekianの生まれ変わりと王ピッコロの最終息子だけでなく、最終的な悪役です。グランドエルダー教祖によると、ピッコロは、神や王ピッコロとともに、ドラゴンボールの元の創作者だったドラゴン一族の一部です。

もともと悟空の冷酷な敵だった賢明な、専門家のストラテジスト、ピッコロは後に、彼はサイヤ人や他の差し迫った到着のための準備で彼を訓練した後に悟空の息子悟飯との緊密な結合を形成し、特に場合、Zファイターズの常任理事となり将来の脅威。

要約

ナルト、サスケとサクラは忍者である。彼らは浅く試験と呼ばれる試験を入力しました。忍者は、最初の下忍と呼ばれるランクで始まります。浅くなるためには、ゲニンは彼らのチームと、浅く選択試験として知られている大規模な調査に参加しています。浅く選択試験は、 3つの段階に浅くなるために必要な必要なスキルと判断力を有し、かつ、十分に熟練していない人たちを間引くにおけるテストゲニンのすべての手段を参加しています。テストは毎年異なる場合があるため、各タスクの具体的な詳細が異なる場合があります。サスケとサクラは、番目のタスクにあった。参加者は、危険なトレーニングエリア内でロックされ、中央の塔に到達し、外部の助けなしに5日間存続しなければならないように、第2ステージは、先生なしのミッションと現実のサバイバルスキルを達成する能力をテストします。各チームはまた、いずれかの与えられた天やスクロール地球やチームのスクロールは、互いに戦う、自分を保持するためにそれらを強制的に、第三段階にために、両方の所有する必要があります。サスケとサクラはその巻物を撮ってみました敵大蛇丸に出くわす。するとナルトは救助に来て、それらを保存しようとします。しかし、最終的に、彼らは、ポータルにはまったし、彼らは別の世界に行く。それから、彼らは地球から新しい人に会う。

悟空は多くの危険から地球を保護し、世界を救ったサイヤ人である。ナルト、サスケとサクラは、悟空を満たし、彼らはサイヤ人のレースについて学ぶ。

彼の必殺技は、カメハメハ波である。それ対戦で焼成されるエネルギーの青いボール。彼はまた、飛行雨雲呼ばれる雲を持っています。それは飛ぶことができるし、任意の場所に彼を取ることができ、黄色の雲です。悟空は、Kiと呼ばれるものを持っている。 KIは「潜在的エネルギー」またはとして知られている「戦闘力」。この用語は、直接のように変換され、中国用語「カイ」の日本語の発音である「生命力」。この力は、その主要な焦点は、体の中心にいると、すべての生き物人中有形エネルギーである。それを引き出すことによって、個体がそれを操作し、体外性能のためにそれを使用することができる。 Kiは多くの異なる技術を用いることができる。体自体の強度に物理的限界が、その障壁を克服するために、存在するので、それは、強くなるために、1つのKiをを大きくする必要がある。通常、より多くの大衆が、ユーザーが電源を入れることで、それを引き出すために必要な多くの時間である濃縮した。戦闘機はキを収集するとき、それらは強化された強さ、スピード、持久力、そして対戦相手に大きなダメージを与えるために彼らの攻撃力を高めることができますを獲得することができます。通常は、よりキが増加する、難しくは、Ki制御も重要であるように制御することである。

KIは、次の3つのコンポーネントで構成されています。元気が点灯（ 「エネルギー」 ） 、 YUKI （ 「勇気」）と鍾馗（ 「心」）を。また、 Kiは、ユーザーに応じて、 「陽性」または「陰性」であることができる。

Krillianは、彼が10歳の時、彼は出会った悟空の親友である。

老師は悟空とKrillianのマスターです。彼はそれらにカメハメハ波を教えだった。

ブルマは、彼が10歳の時、彼女は最初に彼に会った悟空の古くからの友人である。

ドラゴンボールは、ドラゴンボールシリーズの同名アーティファクトです。彼らは、それらのすべて7を収集し、誰に願いを付与する能力を持って永遠のドラゴン神龍を呼び起こすする能力を持つオレンジ、結晶球体である。

コンセプト

ドラゴンボールで冒険特別、ドラゴンボール漫画の作者、鳥山明は、 8個のボールがで発見 - デン、有名な江戸時代の日本の小説があるので、 7ドラゴンボールがあることを説明し、彼は彼らのために嫌われたであろう正確に同じ数であるように、彼はドラゴンボールが7であることがありました。

願いが付与されている関与フィクションの他の形態とは異なり、ドラゴンボールはウィッシャーではなく、それが技術的に付与されるように願いを反りよりも、それを想像しますが、希望者の生活がさらに困難になってしまうとまったく同じ願いを叶えてくれるそうです。王ピッコロは若者のために望んだ場合など、彼は幼児に減少していなかったのではなく、全盛期に登場した。被害者は死者の中から復活されたときにも、彼らはアンデッドではなく、むしろ、本当に生きている。彼らは、彼らが適切な願いを叶えたことがないと知っていた場合は、それらに依存する正当性を持っていないと同じように、主人公でドラゴンボールを追求する正当な理由があるように、これは可能性があります。ま た、他の文学作品での願いとは違って、神龍は実際に知覚力幸福であり、彼は、しかし、彼はフィットを見ているが、彼は希望者が実際に原則として礼儀とし て、望んでいるのではなく、知っている、それらをどのように解釈することを選択した願いを解釈することが可能であってもよい。フュージョン·リボーン、神龍バック他の世界にすべて死んだ人々を移動するように頼まれた。信用が映画のドラゴンボールZにこの理論に貸与されている。彼はそれが発声された正確としての願いを付与する完全に可能であると主張したが、彼は、Zファイターズ（アンデッドの猛攻撃が解決されると、平和が回復されることを）期待していたどのような結果を知っていた、との無益を彼らに警告した願い。

ナルトはナルトとナルト疾風伝と悟空は、showドラゴンボールの主人公、ドラゴンボール、ドラゴンボールGT、ドラゴンボールAFとドラゴンボールアブサロンあるショーの主人公である。

第1章

死の森では、サスケが木の枝に立って、木の幹に3手裏剣と1クナイを見ました。サスケにあったように大蛇丸は同じ枝上にあった。彼の足は枝に巻き付けた。彼は左を見て、彼の顔にウィスカーとブロンドの髪の子供を見つめていた。ナルトは木の高い枝の上に立って、彼は大蛇丸を見下ろしながら微笑ん腕を折ら。大蛇丸とサスケの右側に桜だった。彼女は彼をちらっと見た。

「私はただの時間に来たように見える！ "彼は彼の腕を折られたようにナルトがsmirked 。

ナルトは彼の顔にとがった髪と髭ブロンドた。彼の服装は、上肩エリアの青いだけでなく、腰の周りにオレンジ色のトラックスーツで構成され、左側にタッセル、背中に赤いうずまき渦巻紋、大きな白い襟、オレンジ色のパンツと白い渦巻き（原因右利きであることに）右ひざに装着手裏剣ホルスター、青のサンダル、彼はアカデミーを卒業後にイルカによって彼に与えられた青い額プロテクター。ナルトは通常、彼のトラックスーツの内側に黒のTシャツを着て、時には彼の服の下に鎧を着ていただろう。

「ナルト！ "さくらは喜んで叫んだ。

さくらは明るいピンクの髪、大規模な緑の目、かつ公正な肌を持っていた。彼女はジッパー、タイトなダークグリーンのショートパンツ、彼女は彼女の顔を強調するために使用される額プロテクターで、または半袖せず、白い円形のデザインと赤いチャイナドレスのドレスを着ていた。

サスケの太ももは出血していた。彼の白いパンツが血で染まった。

サスケはオニキス目と黒のあごの長さの髪を持つ色白の忍者です。彼の髪は、物語が進むにつれて長く前髪を後ろにとがっている。幼い子供の頃、彼の前髪は目の上を切った。その後、彼らは大体彼の頬をフレームに彼の顔の両側にハングした後に再度、元のスタイルに戻ります。サスケはイヅナサスケの顕著な類似点をむく。彼の年齢に近いほとんどの女の子は彼にとても夢中になるとサスケはかなりハンサムと考えられている。ネイビーブルー、白のショーツと一緒に戻って、白アームウォーマーで高い襟とうちは家紋と半袖シャツ：サスケの服は、伝統的なサスケの服で構成されていた。現時点では、彼の生徒が赤だった。それぞれの目での2コンマがありました。

「ああ、ところで。そのパスワードをもう一度何だった？ "

「それを忘れてください。私はあなたがそれを作った。それはあなたを知っている。 "

「HM 」。

大蛇丸はナルト、彼の表現厳しい目を。

「ナルト！ "サスケは「ここから出！何を考えてるのはあなたが直面しているのか分からない。あなたはまだ可能であるが、今行く、急いで。 」と呼ばれる

「ナルトは、あなたが私の友人から逃れることができたので。よくやった。 」大蛇丸はナルトを見て

「それはただの古いランダム巨大ヘビの攻撃はなかったのでフム、私は。それを得る。 "ナルトは思った。

フラッシュバック

ナルトは枝に立って、巨大な蛇を見た。彼は蛇の尾で首を絞めてしまったし、それに飲み込まれた。

フラッシュバック·エンド

「蛇が彼女に送られた。それとも。または何この悪魔がした。 "

サスケは彼の歯を食いしばっと思った"彼はそれを取得していません。彼は、彼が扱っているのかわかりません。 "彼は右に目を移動しました。 「私は何をしますか？ "

ナルトは大蛇丸で指を指摘した。 「大丈夫大丈夫。私はここで何が起こっているのかわかりません。しかし、あなたは私の友人で拾ってきたと私はそれを好きではない。私は靴を作る前に、穴のヘビの女性のバックでちょうど良いくねくねあなたがそうYAが不足しています。 "

「え？リトルばか！ "彼は歯を食いしばった。 「彼はちょうど私が何かを持っている。私たちのすべての3殺さ得ようとしてますが、何ですか？ "彼は思った。

さくらは、木の枝に、彼女の足の上に座って、サスケはパニックしていた気づいた。 "サスケ"

大蛇丸はナルトに微笑んだ。

「それは使用です。唯一の方法があります。 "サスケの目は彼のオニキスの目に戻った。 "あなたはそれを持つことができます。 "大蛇丸を見もせず。

大蛇丸はサスケをちらっと見た。 「HM ？ "

サスケは彼のウエストバッグが検索の対象と彼の天の巻物を取り出した。 「スクロール右？ "彼は彼の他の手にそれを渡された。 「それはあなたが欲しいものだ。ちゃんとして。それを取ると安心して私たちを残します。 "

ナルトとサクラの両方がショックだった。大蛇丸は微笑んだ。

ナルトはサスケに指摘した。 「ど·サスケはあなたが狂っていないか？我々は敵にスクロールだけでやる手ものに対してだ？まさか！が間違っている何が？ "

「黙ってそれのうち滞在！ "

大蛇丸は地面に手を置き、サポートしました。 「非常に賢明。非常に賢明な。たまにどうしようもない祈り、彼らは、自分のスキンを保存し、それらの唯一の希望はさらに貴重なものでプレデターをそらすためであることを認識している場合。 "

「それを取る。 "サスケは大蛇丸にスクロール投げ。

スクロールは、フリッピングした。ナルトは木の枝全体にジャンプして、スクロールを捉えました。彼は木からバウンスとサスケと大蛇丸が上にあった同じ枝に上陸した。

サスケはナルトをちらっと見た。 「英雄であることを停止、ナルト！ただ、この手を出さないし、私にお任せ！ "ナルトは周りのスピンと顔にサスケを殴ったとして。彼は空を飛ん送信された送信されました。彼は1枝に逆立ちを使用し、自分自身を離れてプッシュして、別のブランチに上陸した。 「馬鹿愚かな！あなたがやっているのか分からない！ "

ナルトはダウンして彼の頭に喘いだ。 「私は、パスワードを知らないかもしれない。 "彼が話す間喘いだ。 「しかし、私は私が誰だか知っている。あなたは私がどのように我々は、あなたがあなたが本人である知っている。そんなにわからないんだけど1だ？ "

「あなたは何を意味するのですか？ "サクラの会話に参加しました。 「それは彼はとても愚かなことはありませんね。 "

サスケのヘッドバンドが割れていた。 「これはナンセンスどんなですか？それはあなた敗者私です！ "

「ライアー。嘘つき！あなただけの彼のように見えるかもしれません。あなただけの彼のように聞こえるかもしれません。 "ナルトはサスケをちらっと見た。 「しかし、私が知っているあなたはサスケだ方法はありません。私は、あなたが進めてきたどのように厳しい戦いを気にしない。降参し、スクロールをあきらめ、サスケは臆病者になったのはいつ？ ！あなたが私ドンを言い続ける」 Tは、何が起こっているか理解しますが、私はやる。あなたが窒息した！それはそれが何であるかだ。 」

大蛇丸は笑ったし、起きた。 「悲しいが、真。 "彼の目は閉じたとして。彼はそれらを開け、カエルのような彼の長い舌で彼の口を舐め。それは厚くしたことを除いて。 「それは重要ではありません。 "彼は彼の袖をロールアップし、入れ墨を示した。 「限りスクロールが行くように、私は単にあなたを殺すし、それを取ることができます。 "彼は親指をビットおよび血液のラインを作り、彼の前腕に血液を描きました。

ナルトは驚いた。彼はクナイを取り出し、大蛇丸で充電。 「ああ！のは、あなたがそれを試してみましょう！ "

"いいえ！それをしないでください！ナルト！ "サスケは警告した。

ナルトは、いつでも彼の動きを上陸させる準備ができて飛び込んだ。 「サスケを忘れてください。 、私はつもりはこの自分自身をしなければならないんだ！ "

「術を召喚。 "大蛇丸は手のサインをした。強い風が離れてナルトを吹いて、渡って吹いた。樹皮に起因風'強い流れにリッピングした。

大蛇丸は、その頭の上に立って、巨大なヘビを召喚。ヘビはナルトで充電。

「ナルト！ "さくらは叫んだ。

ナルトは間一髪でそれをかわすことができた。彼はごたごた、地面に木の枝、右足のキーリングと彼の左に上陸した。

「あなたが彼のために作ってあげるおいしい食事。慎重に、彼は彼の食物と一緒に遊ぶのが好き。 "大蛇丸は言った。

蛇は、それが尾だ振ら半で枝を折った、ナルトが上に立っていた1 。

「ナルト！ "サスケは叫んだ。

「ナルト！ "さくらは叫んだ。

ナルトは支店を通じて下落し、壊していない1に落ちた。彼はから落ちた。

「十分にプレイ。彼を終了します。 "大蛇丸はヘビを命じた。

ナルトは蛇の口の中に落ちるとしていた。しかし、その後、彼の生徒が赤くなってヘビの目のように見えた。彼はバランスのとれを取り戻した。 「これを食べる！ "彼は右フックで蛇を蹴った。

大蛇丸をバック撮影された。ナルトは後方に跳ね上がった。彼viensはドキドキ。

「しかし、どうやって？それは不可能です。 "大蛇丸は言った。

ナルトは蛇で充電し、それを連打。厚い木の枝は、毎回、彼はパンチを上陸させていた。

「彼を見、彼がナットを逝ってしまった。すごい迫力！どこ彼は突然の電源のようなものを手に入れたの？ "さくらは疑問に思いました。

ヘビのとてつもなく大きい舌が離れてナルトを押した。彼は木から立ち直りと再び蛇に生まれて。大蛇丸は彼の手のひらを開催しました今回は、それを見て、火を吹いた。火災の攻撃はナルトを打つ。それは彼に影響を与えたと支店を通じて倒れた。彼は壊していない厚い枝に上陸した。

「彼の目でその火はそれには間違いありません。 "大蛇丸は言った。

「すごい迫力。それは···ナルト？ "サスケは疑問に思いました。

「おお。物事は非常に興味深い頂いております。 "大蛇丸は思った。彼女はサスケをちらっと見た。 「さて、あなたは、サスケを行う方法をよく見てみましょう。 "

攻撃する準備ヘビは、彼に生まれて。彼はサーフィンをしているかのように大蛇丸が蛇の頭に立っていた。

サスケは単に凍結した。

「サスケ！ "さくらは叫んだ。

ナルトは彼の現在の位置からジャンプして攻撃を介入した。背中にはその前に直面していたとして、彼は蛇の顔に2 kuanisを刺していた。ナルトは喘ぐ、ダウンを探していました。 「ちょっと子供。 "彼が話す間喘いだ。 「あなたが傷ついていない屋ですか？ "彼はサスケを見た。 "あなたは猫をscaredy 。 "

サスケは彼の目を広げてナルトの目に気づいた。 "ナルト"

フラッシュバック

サスケはナルトをちらっと見た。 "ねえ。 」

「雅？ "ナルトは尋ねた。

「あなたは怪我をしていない、屋は何ですか？意気地なし。 "

ナルトはうめいた。 「サスケ！ "

フラッシュバック·エンド

サスケは震えていた。

「おびえウサギのように凍結され、そこに立っていない。まさか。あなたは私が知っているサスケじゃない。 "ナルトは言った。

その瞬間、何かがナルトの腕や腰に巻き。それが大蛇丸の舌だった。

「おい！オー！男！嫌！あなたの頭のうち、まだこの私の前に舌を私を入れて！ "彼が緩んで破るのに苦労した。大蛇丸は彼の前に彼を連れて来た。

「臨時。 9尾ガキが住んでいるようにします。 "大蛇丸は、手の合図をした。彼は手首を開催しました。 「私が参照してください。あなたが怒りを9尾の狐のチャクラの一部が解放され、さめているたら。 "彼女は彼女の手首を回し、紫炎が各指に1つずつ登場。 「何が面白いの子供時代は、あなたが持っていた必要があります。 "

彼は彼の胃を見ることができましたので、舌の先端には、ナルトのトラックスーツを上にロールバックされます。 8卦シールが表示されていた。 「あなたの中に密封する呪文は、お肌に存在します。 "彼は前方に彼の手を突きする準備ができて、背中に手を入れて、腸の中で彼を襲った。 「ファイブプロングは、シール！ "

ナルトは最終的に彼の気性を失った。彼の周りに形成された赤色のオーラ。彼は、衝撃波が発生し、轟音と風が木にクラッシュ、離れて大蛇丸をプッシュして枝に落ちた。

「この子。 "大蛇丸は思った。

その後、ポータルが登場しました。

現時点では、ナルト、サスケとサクラは、ポータルをちらっと見た。

「それは何ですか？ "サスケは疑問に思いました。

「何？ ！何が起こっているの？ "サスケはショックを受けました。

ナルトは単純にショックを受け、それをちらっと見。彼は前進、いくつかの措置を講じた。

「ナルト！その事近づかないでください！これは罠かもしれない！ "

それは重力であるかのように続いてナルト、サスケ、サクラや大蛇丸は、ポータルに引っ張られていた。

ポータルは、彼らがそれ中に入ったように彼らの叫びを溺死し、姿を消した。

（悟空の家。 ）

悟空は食事の50鉢を食べた。 「すごい迫力！私のエネルギーになりまし補給される。私が詰めています。 "彼は彼の胃に軽く叩いた。

悟空は先端のとがったボサボサ髪をしていた。彼はまた、青色のアンダーシャツの上にオレンジ色の王を着て、黒い目を持っていた。彼の王は、左側（彼の心）でカメを言った漢字を持っていた。また、背面には紹介されています。彼は青いリストバンド/ sweatbandsと一緒にブーツを身に着けていた。

「パパ！ "猿の尾を持つ子供が言った。 「あなたは確かに多くを食べる！ "彼は約4歳だった。彼の長い髪が途中で背中 の長さだけだった。

「さて、あなたは今、悟飯を勉強に戻ります。食べ終えた。 "集集は言った。

集集服は一番上に結ばオレンジの布と黄色のサッシがあり、紫色のドレスだった。彼女の髪はバンの中縛られたが、彼女はまだ彼女の髪が両側に下って来るのだった。

「はい母。 "悟飯は従って椅子を降りた。

それが地震であるかのように突然、地面が揺れた。

「それは何ですか？ ！ "悟空自身が驚いてしまった。

「それは地震か？ ！ "集集は必死に場所を見回し。

「それは外から来ている」

彼は彼の家の外に走ったし、彼の家の近くの芝生の上で意識不明の三人の子供を見ました。悟飯と集集は彼に追いついた。

「何が起こっているの？ "集集は尋ねた。それから彼女は3無意識の子供たちを見て眉をひそめた。 「これらの子供たちは、彼らは無意識のだ。

悟空は答えた「私は、わからない」 「しかし、我々は彼らを助けてあげる必要があります。 "彼は家の中にそれらを取った。

（後）

ナルトは目を開けて屋根を見ました。彼は、彼は毛布に覆われており、ベッドのシートに座っていたことに気づい、彼のお尻に座っていた。彼はまた、彼はサスケとサクラの間であったことに気づいた。

彼が目を覚ましたようにサスケがうめいた。

さくらも同様に目が覚めた。 「何が起こったの？ "

「最後に、ハァッ目覚め？ "集集の声が言った。

誰もが集集を見ました。

「私は固い地面を打つように痛い。それは感じている。 "ナルトはうめいた。

「悟空！子供が予定されている！ "集集と呼ばれる。

悟空は彼の孫悟飯と一緒に部屋に入った。 「私たちはあなたを見つけたときああ、ちょっと。あなたが目を覚ましているのを見て喜んで。我々は戻って心配していた。 "

「ちょっと待って。どこどこ？ "ナルトは尋ねた。

「あなたは自分の家にいる。 "悟空は答えた。 「私達は外であなたが無意識の発見。あなたは何が起こっているのか教えてください。 "

「ちょっと待って。私たちは、死の森であったが、中忍試験のために。 、なぜ我々がここにいる？ "さくらは思った。

「あなたは誰？ "ナルトは尋ねた。

「私の名前は悟空です。 "悟空は答えた。 "あなたは？ "

「私の名前はナルトです。 "


End file.
